


Red String

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: A red string. That’s what their bond was, an unbreakable red string that has linked them ever since they were children.





	Red String

A red string. That’s what their bond was, an unbreakable red string that has linked them ever since they were children. 

When Insomnia was no more, when they had no home to return to, it was that red string that tugged at him, to move forward and never look back 

When his sight was taken away from him, he worried that such a bond will slow Noctis down. That the way he was now, he was nothing more than a burden in this journey. Yet, Noctis refused to sever their bond. Ignis had found his answer and that freed him from the vise grip the darkness had on him. It was by Noctis’ side, that’s where he belonged. 

During the ten years of Noctis’ disappearance, it was a reminder that somewhere in the world, there is still hope, for Noctis was still there. That he will come back to fulfill his destiny. He will come back for his Kingdom, for his brothers-in-arms. That he will come back to him. 

The red string, the proof of his devotion, strengthened by fire and blood, by the hope placed in them by the King of Light ,has yet to snap, even though the person at the other end (Noctis, it has always been Noctis ) has ascended to the heavens. 

It tightens itself around Ignis’ neck, a noose that holds him captive, propping him up as it slowly saps the life out of him.


End file.
